


Walking In The Wind

by yvesrogues



Category: Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M, Short AU, angsty, larry - Freeform, larry angst, larry au, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvesrogues/pseuds/yvesrogues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short AU that was inspired from the song, "Walking In The Wind"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking In The Wind

“You left first.” Louis stated. “You can say whatever you please but you can’t rewrite history and none of this would be happening if you didn’t leave in the first place.” he added.

Harry couldn’t grasp his audacity. “How dare you blame this on me.”

He spat. “I may have been the first one to leave but let’s not forget that I left because you pushed me out. I didn’t have a choice -”

Louis cut him off, “You always have a choice.”

“No.” the green eyed boy snapped back at him.

then Harry continued, “You never gave me a choice, you were mentally destroying me, I had no choice but to leave.”

“Do not blame me on the things I had to do to save myself.” The tears began streaming down Harry's face and his voice became weary.

Harry continued, “You are the one that begged me to come back, and being the fool I was, I did. Just so that you could be the one to leave me. Don’t say I’m at fault. I left first to save myself; you left to kill me.”

Louis stood there motionless, hot tears streaming down his face. He wanted to go closer to Harry, he wanted to wrap his arms around him.

Louis wanted to kiss all the pain he caused him. But he just stood still, his eyes watched as Harry continued packing his things.

He just stood still watching the love of his life go before his eyes.

Five years ago, he pictured their present moment differently. He pictured that they wouldn't be like this. He thought things would be easy.

Maybe he rather drown himself in doubt and fantasies than reality and misery.

Harry started to pick up his things, but as he was about to grab the door handle.

“Harry...” 

Louis head was down and his hands were trembling.

Louis looked up and Harry's hand was still on the door handle, refusing to look behind.

“I.. I'm...- Harry, please don't go.”

Harry's heart felt like it just dropped. He has never heard Louis like this before.

Footsteps were coming closer to Harry and before he knew it, the older boy's arms were wrapped around him tight from behind.

Harry turned around and Louis wrapped him closer, burying his face on the crook of Harry's neck.

He gripped tightly onto the fabric of Harry's shirt. So tight, the material could tear apart.

Louis was holding him like he is his life support.

Harry lifted the older boy's face out of his neck, cupping his cheeks with both of his hands. He looked into Louis' eyes and said..

“Shh.. stop crying love.” as he wiped Louis' tears with both of his thumbs. 

“Harry, I love you so much. Please don't leave me..”

“I think that's why this isn't working anymore.” the younger boy realised. “I think we love each other too much.”

“Is that even possible?” Louis asked in confusion.

“I didn't realised it was until now.” Harry intertwined his fingers with Louis'

“We love each other so much that we would do anything to keep the other person happy. When something was making one person happy, it was hurting the other. We love each other so much... too much, that we would sacrifice everything for each other.”

“We aren't working right now because we can't find the balance between love and loss.” Harry explained.

“Harry, I'm sorry okay! Don't leave me, please.. just.. don't leave me. We'll make it work baby.”

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, as he refuses to let him go. He let out sobs into the younger boy's neck.

“I know saying sorry can't fix everything. I know it can't mend your broken heart right away, but please give me a chance to make this work”

“I know I fuck things up all the time. But I don't want to have any of this bullshit with anyone else.” he added.

Tears were streaming down onto Harry's cheeks, as he whispered.. 

“I need to find myself, Louis. We both need to find ourselves.”

“We're both lost in this relationship. And I don't know how to find you and you certainly don't know how to find me either.” he spat out.

Everything Harry has been saying is all true. But Louis' head is wrapped around with the thought that he can't just lose him now.

“But, I'm afraid of losing you. I just can't lose you righ-..”

Harry cut him off, “You're not.”

Louis looked up his eyes full of hope.

“Louis, love, I want you to understand that I'm not growing out of love from you. We just need time to heal the both of us that's all.”

“When I first said I love you, I knew I will love you for a life time. But our relationship is becoming unhealthy for us.”

Harry looked him in the eyes, “Maybe we'll meet again, when we are slightly older and our minds less hectic, and I'll be right for you..-

\- But right now, I am a chaos to your thoughts and you are a poison to my heart.” he explained.

“Regardless of everything, you are the right person for me Harry. You will always be. I'm sorry for acting so immature.” Louis replied.

Harry then said, “Don't be sorry. We just need to clear out all the confusion.”

“Take all the time you need love. I'll be right here. You'll have someone to come back to. I'll miss you though.” Louis stated.

“I'm going to miss you too Louis. Thank you, thank you for understanding..” Harry replied.

They managed to sit down on the floor, sobbing into each others arms along the talk. But after that, Louis was the first one to stand up.

He knows that Harry is right. They both need to find themselves so that they could come back stronger than ever.

He helped out Harry out of their flat, carrying his things.

Harry is just bringing his clothes, but still leaving some stuff to let Louis know he will definitely still come back.

They managed to get Harry's stuff in his car. 

Before Harry get into the driver seat, he turned to Louis and kissed him, gently and sweet.

He pulled away slowly and said, “This isn't goodbye.”

Louis gave him a smile and said, “Til we meet again?”

Harry smiled back and nodded, “Til we meet again.”

 

The End.


End file.
